<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Carol Initiative by XDr3bELXD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792761">The Carol Initiative</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDr3bELXD/pseuds/XDr3bELXD'>XDr3bELXD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Carol Initiative [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Carol Danvers &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Carol Is a Queen, Carol is gay, Confused Thor (Marvel), Gen, Help, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Natasha Romanov is So Done, Nick Fury Swears, No Romance, RIP Agent Coulson, SHIELD, Steve Is Annoyed At Everything, This Is STUPID, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, flerkens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDr3bELXD/pseuds/XDr3bELXD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jeez ok- waitwaitwait. Hol' up. You wanna make a team? Of enhanced? To take down this evil clone of Harry Potter?"</p><p>"Not just any team." Fury seemed to be trying to peer into her soul. Jokes on him, Carol lost it at high school. "The Avengers Initiative."</p><p>"Wow." Carol nodded sarcastically. "How original."</p><p> </p><p>Basically Avengers 1 with Carol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Carol Initiative [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Avengers Initiative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't shoot me I promise this is better than 90% of all my Wattpad fics I swear</p><p>Also, this first chapter is really short sorry for that.</p><p>I owe Grammarly my soul.</p><p>If you liked this fic, please leave a comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol sat down in the office and beamed at Fury. "You wanted to see me, <em>Director</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She still couldn't believe her boy had gotten a big promotion in the... few-ish... years she was off earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fury drove a file towards her without speaking. Someone <em>obviously</em> hadn't gotten any coffee this morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You gonna say anything or shall I just read it?" Carol piped up, unsettled by his silence. When had his free trial of joy mysteriously ended?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just, read it, Danvers." Fury sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yessir." Carol pulled the file open and scanned the tidy prints of ink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tesseract... energy... <em>Asgardians</em>...? What the hell had SHIELD gotten into <em>this</em> time?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was.. definitely <em>not</em> expected... no wonder you're like, twenty times grumpier than usual." Carol snorted as the edge of Fury's mouth twitched. "What do you want me to do? Fly through some spaceships? Kick some alien butt?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want you to read this." The pirate man handed her another file. Yay. <em>More reading</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeez ok- waitwaitwait. Hol' up. You wanna make a team? Of enhanced? To take down this evil clone of Harry Potter?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not just any team." Fury seemed to be trying to peer into her soul. Jokes on him, Carol lost it at high school. "The Avengers Initiative."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow." Carol nodded sarcastically. "How original." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Carol</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, okay, I'm reading, I'm reading." She inspected the sheet of paper in front of her. "You know half of these people are missing right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have my best agents working on this shit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well fine, mystery man." Carol grinned. Fury's glumness was <em>so</em> overrated. "How's Goose?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed yet again. "Little shit's currently being cooed over by Coulson, been spoiling her sick with cat treats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chuckled. "I guess I should go help him with that task." Carol stood up and tucked the file under her arm. "I'll think about it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well Danvers..." Fury drawled. "You have about three hours until Rogers, Romanoff and Banner arrive. Make the thinking quick."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"K." She walked out the room, before straightening her face and staring at the folder, neatly labelled and organised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmmm... maybe." Carol smiled at herself, already knowing her answer was yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Do you want to know whats going on? </p><p> </p><p>Read the first chapter, I'm terrible at summaries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back everyone how are we doing.</p><p>Also, can we just pause and reflect on the fact that my Geography teacher thinks Captain America believes that climate change isn't real? Either my friends are liars, or he's going to be punched in the teeth. Preferably the latter.</p><p>This chapter is shit and was supposed to be longer but I decided to cut out a lot of unnecessary dialogue. Stay tuned and I promise I will get something halfway functional and not boring next week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol looked into the clouds and breathed in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly?</p><p> </p><p>The air here was going to <em>shit</em>. She'd seen <em>fire planets</em> with cleaner oxygon. But <em>nooooooooooo,</em> apparently her thoughts were 'too political' these days and she was just supposed to believe that global warming and climate change was natural or not real.</p><p> </p><p>At least the air was cleaner near the oceans - water was calming, no matter where you were from.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Carol thought about it, even the water here was going to complete and utter shit.</p><p> </p><p>Not something to worry about right now though, apparently due to some unexpected cooperation, the gang would be assembling early. Agent Coulson had talked to Stark, and no-one had seen Thor for ages, but for now? They were set to go. Ish. It depended if she pissed them off in five seconds or five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, Carol was seventy per cent sure that something would blow up.</p><p> </p><p>A quinjet gracefully landed onto the helacarrier, snapping her out of her thoughts. Without skipping a beat, an identical one set down next to it. If Carol wasn't mistaken, the pilots (Piper and... Dave? No, Dav<em>is</em>) had. Which would explain the friendly glares.</p><p> </p><p>The doors swung down with a huff, displaying an impressed looking Steve Rogers, a fangirling Philip Coulson, a startled Bruce Banner, and a silent Natasha Romanoff.</p><p> </p><p>Le pause.</p><p> </p><p>"So... are we just gonna stand here whilst the imaginary heroic music plays in the background? Or..." Carol trailed off as she caught an exasperated look from Natasha. "Okay... we can stand here and, you know, stare into the sky. I mean, it's a nice sky."</p><p> </p><p>Yep. Dear Natalia was going to murder her. No matter how indestructible one was, that woman was <em>scary</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys, this is Carol." Coulson, unlike <em>some people,</em> seemed to find her humour funny. "It <em>is</em> a nice sky. Been flying lately?"</p><p> </p><p>Carol smirked in the knowledge that Banner and Rogers were clueless to their discussion. "Oh yeah, loads. Quite hard to find this shade of sky on other planets."</p><p> </p><p>Steve blinked in surprise at the casual mention of the outer universe, whilst Bruce looked like he was drowning in a million and one questions. "Did you just say other <em>planets</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yup. Exploration is entertaining."</p><p> </p><p>"How many alien species are there?" Bruce began to stammer out questions as if his life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>"A lot." Flashing a grin, she turned to Rogers. Carol didn't feel like explaining the mysteries of the universe. Especially since this topic could go downhill, very quickly. "So how's the time traveller doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"World has gotten a lot weirder, but other than that I'd say I'm pretty good." Steve looked like her sarcasm had committed murder.</p><p> </p><p>Tough audiences these days. Did <em>no one</em> have an appreciation for talent in the comedy department?</p><p> </p><p>"Good, good, just don't the mistake of walking into an Apple store. I speak from experience."</p><p> </p><p>"Why... would you have shops for apples?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind." </p><p> </p><p>"Carol, when you are done messing around, the Director wants us in command." Natasha looked like she was going to fall asleep. "If you want to come, be my guest, but I will leave you all behind if you don't walk fast enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Natasha wouldn't leave you guys... actually you know what, Natasha <em>would</em> do that." Coulson gave a sympathetic smile to the gang. "I have some things to take care of, but I'll be back with all of you shortly."</p><p> </p><p>Things to take care of? Carol was pretty sure the list included seeing Goose, petting Goose, feeding Goose, giving Goose hugs, giving Goose more pets and then probably stanning Goose. If Coulson spent any more time with her, he was going to practically <em>own</em> the flerken.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she turned to look at Nat, the assassin was already several metres away, stalking silently towards the command centre.</p><p> </p><p>"Is... is she always like this?" Banner gazed at Carol with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. "Pretty much. But she definitely wasn't joking about leaving you guys behind. Nat's not fond of people. I can't blame her really." Looking around the landing strip, she didn't see anything else that demanded her attention. Was she just supposed to explore the helacarrier with the rest of the group?</p><p> </p><p>A sigh resigned her to the field trip. She couldn't believe she was going to have to wait for explosions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edits: spelling, wordiness</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonjour Snaky Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Awwwww, look who decided to finally update this. How nice of her to treat you all with some past-sell-date functionality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce stopped walking and leaned towards the edge of the Helacarrier, taking in the machinations that kept it afloat.</p><p> </p><p>"You might wanna get inside," Carol responded to his action.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Steve stepped towards them and gazed over the side. "Is this some kind of submarine?"</p><p> </p><p>"You mean they want to stuff me into a pressurised metal container?" Bruce shifted his glasses further up his nose. She made a mental note to make sure that didn't occur in the future.</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly..." Carol smirked as she saw water draining from the side. "Quite the opposite in fact."</p><p> </p><p>Moving with purpose, SHIELD agents began to scamper across the runaway, strapping vehicles and crates down.</p><p> </p><p>"What is... woah..." Bruce gaped as the helacarrier began to rise, first gently; then rapidly. as the turbines became more and more active. Woah indeed. Carol still felt the rush of adrenaline as they heightened in altitude. She would probably never grow out of the childish thrill of heights.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... I'm just... gonna follow Natasha now." Bruce squeaked and scrambled after the assassin. Steve took after him, giving Carol a strange look when he realised that her breathing pattern was completely normal despite the thinning oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>"Better get inside." Carol chuckled and strutted off.</p><p> </p><p>--=-=--</p><p> </p><p>"Gentleman, thank you for joining us." Fury drawled in his forever unamused manner. "Please take a seat."</p><p> </p><p>Steve silently handed him ten bucks and set himself at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce rubbed his arms anxiously. "So uh... how long am I staying?"</p><p> </p><p>"As soon as we locate the Tesseract, you're in the all-clear." Fury shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... so, where are we with that?"</p><p> </p><p>Coulson nodded at them from below. "We're scanning every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet; cellphones, computers... all searching for us."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice." Carol silently fumbled in her pocket for some bubblegum, successfully extracting it and sneaking it into her mouth without detection. She'd explored a candy store soon after she'd landed on earth and found the number of flavours <em>delightful</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Agent Romanoff, would you care to escort Doctor Banner to his lab?" Fury asked without even looking up from his screen. Boomers may complain about the youth using technology more than ever, but in reality, it was they who failed to reconnect with the world. Ironic. Unfortunately, Boomers were still observant enough to notice gum in one's mouth. "I hope you brought enough to share Carol?"</p><p> </p><p>"Course I did, Fury." Carol grinned as she tossed a stick towards him and Steve, and popped her own bubble.</p><p> </p><p>"Now is not the time," Steve pushed the gum back to her. "to be messing around."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Me</em>? Messing around?" Carol mock gasped. "<em>Never</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Steve sighed and diverted his attention back to Fury. "What happens when we find this Loki?"</p><p> </p><p>"We have your redesigned suit in storage." Fury nodded at him. "Agent Coulson was very eager helping with that. Carol, I trust you brought your suit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Duh. I can't fly in regular clothes without burning them to shreds." She rolled her eyes and chewed on her gum. </p><p> </p><p>"We got a hit, 62% match! Wait, crosscheck 79%!" An agent yelled from below, causing a surge of activity towards him. That was some fucking good timing.</p><p> </p><p>"Location?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Koenigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."</p><p> </p><p>Fury looked at the two of them. "Carol, Rogers, you're up."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>~~~~~</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Carol fidgeted with the seatbelt. Did she put <em>on</em> the seatbelt? Of course not. Those were for  <em>c o w a r d s</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha was looking great in her black and red jumpsuit (Like always. Did Carol say this because she was a lesbian, or because Nat threatened her if she said anything else? She decided to leave it up for interpretation.) Steve, however, looked as if an American white girl had painted a giraffe for a history project.</p><p> </p><p>"So... when was that thing designed?" Carol asked with a grin. "Back when there were black-and-white TV's and people rode dinosaurs?"</p><p> </p><p>"Carol." Steve looked exasperated at her constant teasing. "<em>Focus</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"On... the wall? The door? What am I focusing on?"</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>More silence.</p><p> </p><p>"This is boring."</p><p> </p><p>Even more silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we there yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No</em>." Steve and Natasha glared at her in perfect harmony.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>*silence intensifies* </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon. Say something, old man. I know you have at least a billion questions on outer space."</p><p> </p><p>*silence stops*</p><p> </p><p>"I'm actually more curious as to how you and the Director are so close. Fury doesn't seem to be the kind of person that tolerates constant sarcasm." Steve scratched the edge of his shield. "And why does he call you by your first name, but not the other way around?"</p><p> </p><p>Carol grinned. "I knew him back in 1995 before he was such a grumpy bitch and director. And for the first name thing, well, no-one calls Nicholas Joseph Fury by his first name."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling him you said that." The red-haired assassin changed something on the controls.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it, Nat."</p><p> </p><p>*silence continues*</p><p> </p><p>"Are we there yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No</em>." Steve pulled his head into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, yes." Natasha sounded relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with Carol's annoying ass for a few minutes. Rude.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice." Carol reflexively swung out of her seat and clambered towards the cockpit. "What's going on down there? Oh..." Multiple snakey bitches wearing Asgardian armour encircled a crowd of people, bellowing a speech. As an old man stood up, Carol could visibly see the pure joy that lit Loki's face up as he prepared to smite him. "That is... not good."</p><p> </p><p>"That is not good," Steve confirmed. "I'm going to fight him. Natasha, stay here, Carol, don't do anything stupid-"</p><p> </p><p>"I am offended, Rogers!" Carol yelled at the top of her lungs, but alas, it was useless to stop him jumping off the quinjet with no <em>parachute whatsoever, </em>as he used his vibranium circle of freedom to shield the old man from being smitten.</p><p> </p><p>Straight girls be <em>shaking.</em></p><p> </p><p>Captain Killjoys voice crackled over the comms (Jeez, earth communication was shit too. Why was everything on this planet shit?) "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing."</p><p> </p><p>"The soldier." Carol hadn't known that he had a British accent, but she knew that she would enjoy punching him even more now. Aliens with British accents <em>sucked</em>. Big time. "The man out of time."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve grimaced. Natasha glided the Quinjet towards Loki and unloaded a machine gun from the bottom. Holy fuck, these guys were bang on dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down-" The assassin barely finished her sentence before a stream of blue energy came flinging towards them.</p><p> </p><p>While Loki was occupied, Steve chucked his shield at his chest, only for it to bounce off his armour. They ran towards each other, weaving through the swarms of bystanders. Cap attempted to punch him in the jaw, but it sadly did nothing against One Asgardian Son-Of-A-Bitch.</p><p> </p><p>They encircled each other, trapped in a dance of conflict. Jamming his spear into Steve's chest, Loki threw him back several metres, but the super-soldier was determined and rolled to his feet again. Carol felt a newfound sense of respect in him. Fighting against a bad guy was one thing, but keep going at it when it looked impossible was another. Cap launched his shield at Loki's helmet as it bounced off his horns and engaged him in hand to hand combat.</p><p> </p><p>She grimaced as she saw the butt of Loki's spear push down Cap's head (why was Carol calling him Cap anyway?Maybe plot purposes or something)</p><p> </p><p>"Kneel."</p><p> </p><p>"Not today!" Cap grabbed the sceptre and fly kicked him.</p><p> </p><p>"The guy's all over the place." Nat twisted in her seat. "Carol? Mind giving me a hand?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Carol slid into the co-pilot seat and prepared the weapons.</p><p> </p><p>"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" A snarky males voice ran over the comms. Rock music began to blare from the Quinjet (visibly audible from the street, judging at how both Cap and the Snakey Bitch had stopped fighting). A figure in a metal suit came soaring out of the sky and blasted Loki square in the chest, hurling him into the steps. Before Carol could even blink, an arsenal of very sharp and dangerous-looking weapons was vomited out of the armour.  "Make your move, Reindeer Games."</p><p> </p><p>Loki phased out of his armour and raised his hands in the air slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Good move." The weapons disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Stark." Cap's face was burning in sweat.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain."</p><p> </p><p>"Well." Carol thought the fight went far too quickly. "That was <em>boring</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is very late :) sorry bout that BUT DONT WORRY I'VE FINISHED THE PAPER DRAFT FOR CHAPTER 4 I'M WRITING IT UP RIGHT NOW.</p><p>Edits: spelling, wordiness, adjectives, more dialogue, etc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ew Asgardians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so</p><p>my dad almost burnt the church down</p><p>but other than that I'm good</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"May I put on my seatbelt?" Loki politely asked Natasha. </p><p> </p><p>"Really? Reindeer Games? The seatbelt?" Stark spun around in surprise. "No, 'give me my freedom', or 'this isn't over pathetic mortal'? The <em>seatbelt</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"I hear safety is a top priority on this planet." He put on his seatbelt anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"K. So, how is the gang doing?" Stark lost all interest in the Asgardian and turned to the other occupants of the Quinjet. "And who is this fine missy here?" He raised his eyebrows at Carol as the small plane set off.</p><p> </p><p>"Call me missy again, and my foot is going to be in a place it's not supposed to be," Carol replied shortly. It was about time she tested Maria's top tip for warding away men.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, your welcome to try and get through the suit... but..." Tin Can Man looked down at his armour arrogantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Stark, Carol flew through a three-mile wide Kree Accuser bomber dressed just like she is now." Natasha's voice radiated exasperation. "I doubt your suit is going to stop her from kicking you in the balls."</p><p> </p><p>"Impressive." Stark nodded in a<em> 'hey</em>, <em>that's pretty good'</em> way. "Tony Stark, by the way, billionaire, inventor, yadda yadda. Selfie times strictly between 9 am and 9 pm."</p><p> </p><p>"Carol Danvers." She smirked. "I think Fury mentioned you once. Are you famous on this planet or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch. Touche." Stark placed a hand over the glowing orb of light decorating his suit. "I already love her. Where can I get one?"</p><p> </p><p>Natasha groaned from the cockpit. "If you two become friends, I <em>will</em> kill something."</p><p> </p><p>"Too late." Stark grinned lazily and then landed his eyes at Carol's suit. "Can I just ask you something? Do you have a helmet on your suit? And how'd you make it anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>Carol grinned and activated it.</p><p> </p><p>Stark was distracted enough by the mechanisms to even look at anything thing else. "Oooh... fancy... do you mind if disassemble it sometime?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm. Maybe." Carol snorted. "You <em>must</em> promise to hand it back to me <em>100%</em> the way it was."</p><p> </p><p>"Awww... not even a few tweaks?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Carol gave a mock frown.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder cracked in the distance, painting the sky with streaks of light. Loki instantly jumped and adopted a rather apprehensive manner.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" After trying to mentally die inside, Steve had <em>finally</em> said something. "Scared of a little lightning?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am not overly fond of what follows..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>THUD</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Something huge by the sounds of it, dropped onto the roof of the Quinjet, knocking it around in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, what the hell was that?" Carol tried to peer through the thick glass of the cockpit.</p><p> </p><p>Without any thought, Stark ran towards the end of the plane and opened the door. He was not prepared for the absolute beefcake of a man - decorated in gleaming Asgardian armour - to storm into the tiny Quinjet, carelessly knock Tony aside, grab Loki by the throat, and fly off, only illuminated by cracks of light.</p><p> </p><p>This time it was Carol who ran forwards without any thought. Activating her helmet, she was about to jump off when Steve called from the front: "Wait, we need a plan of attack-!"</p><p> </p><p>Carol shouted over the noise of the wind. "I have a plan; attack!" And with that, she jumped off the Quinjet.</p><p> </p><p>It was challenging to see where The-Very-Irritating-Duo-Of-Aliens™ went, considering they didn't leave a trail of fire behind them, but Carol noticed some clues of their arrival; a splintered tree, a patch of burnt grass, branches broken in curious places and so on. It wasn't long before she spotted two figures arguing on the cliff of a mountain. Either it was the suspects, or two hunters were gonna be very surprised. Probably the first.</p><p> </p><p>Well, <em>hopefully</em>, the first.</p><p> </p><p>Nearing the mountain, Carol could only notice more of the big guy. He had long blond hair, a ridiculous amount of muscle, and twirled what looked like a war hammer around in his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen well brother-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>PHWOOM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blasting people into the surrounding landscape was fun. Very fun. It was on the top ten list of hobbies, ever. Setting herself down, she deactivated her helmet as the stranger stood up, wearing an enraged expression. </p><p> </p><p>But why was he so angry?... <em>oh</em>... the Kree-Asgardian rivalry. How the absolute <em>fuck</em> had she missed that? And of course, Carol had to remember this right after she pissed him off.</p><p> </p><p>...shit?</p><p> </p><p>"Stand down, Kree." The Asgardian bellowed. "You have no idea what you are dealing with."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..? Shakespeare in the park?" Carol knew she was shit-stirring, but she couldn't help it. The guy's outfit was <em>ridiculous</em>. "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"</p><p> </p><p>Without even speaking, he threw his hammer at her chest, causing her to fly into the trees. This guy was stealing her hobbies! Very unchill. And- did he call his hammer back to him? What kind of Asgardian magic fuckery was going on here?</p><p> </p><p>"OK, mister nice guy." Carol shot him in the face with a photon blast before he could strike her again, unexpecting of retaliation in the lightning department. Fucking <em>lightning</em>. Her biggest advantage in fights was the ability to absorb energy, and this idiot thought it would help him to blast her with <em>electricity</em>, of all things.</p><p> </p><p>She spun around and kicked him in the jaw, before shifting her position to avoid his hammer, which bonked her on the head as it made it's way back to its owner. Did this guy ever stop throwing shit?</p><p> </p><p>As both of them readied to grapple, the red, white and blue frisbee of freedom beat Carol and the Asgardian square in the chest, before it spun back to the star-spangled man to their right.</p><p> </p><p>"That's <em>enough</em>," Steve commanded them, looking sorely irritated at their fighting. "We can discuss this civilly. Just put the hammer down."</p><p> </p><p>An alarm bell faintly registered in Carol's head. Telling an Asgardian to put their weapon down was the rudest, most disrespectful thing you could say to them. "Uhh... bad call, spangles, he likes his hammer-" </p><p> </p><p>"YOU WANT ME TO PUT DOWN THE HAMMER?" He roared and raised his hammer - now cackling with electricity - and slammed it into Steve's shield with all his strength, creating an explosion as Asgardian steel collided with Vibranium. Whatever either of them had been expecting was obviously not the result as trees around them splintered from the aftermath. Even the Asgardian was tossed back in the shockwave.</p><p> </p><p>When the light returned to normal, Carol was greeted by her bloody pretty much burning with spare energy, Cap crouched under his shield like he was a turtle of sorts, and the Asgardian looking rather awed that he had been bested in combat.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we done here?" Steve looked between the two of them like they were squabbling children.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sure." Carol tried to venture out of binary mode, but the attempt was unsuccessful. She would have to remain a beacon of light for the rest of the journey with the amount of energy she'd absorbed. "I'm starving."</p><p> </p><p>Steve sighed as he resigned himself to her annoying personality for the rest of the trip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Minor edits in wording have been made*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Life... You Know...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>IM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol tapped the table as she watched Fury grill Loki in silence. Everyone at the table was focused intently on the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."</em> Fury snorted and abruptly ended the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welp. That guy is definitely on my top ten list of assholes." Carol nodded as she popped her bubblegum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do not speak ill of Loki." Thor looked displeased with her. "He may beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and is my brother."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He killed eighty people in two days." She raised her eyebrows at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...he's adopted..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve looked grumpier than usual. "I don't like it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't like what? His small dick energy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. He waited for us. He could have run away, but he didn't." His brows deepened in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a valid concern, but it played out well for us spangles." Stark looked at Carol expectantly. "Can I have some bubblegum?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, tin can." She grinned at him and tossed him a pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ooh, Danke." Tony stood up and wandered towards Fury's command station and started messing around with the controls before clapping a hand over his eye. "How does Fury see with this thing on?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He turns." Maria Hill walked towards them and crossed her arms. "And when did you become an expert on chemo-nuclear-physics?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Last night." Stark popped his bubble gum and winked at Natasha, who gave a restrained look of 'fuck it I may as well show my emotions'. "Anyways, big green, ya wanna go do science?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh... sure..." Bruce stammered nervously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I gotta invite you to Stark Tower sometime buddy," Carol could just about hear the end of the conversation as they trailed off. "Your gonna love it. It's got all the toys..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the group were left to commune in an awkward silence, which Carol attempted to break. "Does anyone else want bubblegum?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That amount of sugar is going to kill you." Natasha wrinkled her nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. That's the idea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gimme." Natasha lifted her hand out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay." Carol flicked a black stick her, apologetically grinning when it hit her face. "Whoopsies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mrow!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fluffy ginger flerken slunk past the corner and began to purr as she prowled closer to the table, making the majority of the agents look up from their work and smile. Carol could even swear that Maria's lips lifted the tiniest bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor let out a soft gasp. "Is that a flerken?" Without even waiting for a reply, he knelt and help his massive hand out to Goose, who sniffed and rubbed her head against it. Thor was left with a ridiculously precious expression, the kind when a child sees a kitten. Carol had been under the impression that Thor was some kind of tough 'fight me bitch' kind of person, but apparently.... not?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve looked ready to commit oof. "What's a flerken?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cat." Carol popped her bubblegum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay...?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goose spotted Natasha's shoes and pawed over them, leaping up to her lap. The red-haired assassin sat as still as a statue as the flerken purred gently and set her head down, falling asleep within a second. Nat tried to pick up the ball of floof, only for it to slip out of her hands like cat liquid. Eventually, she scooped Goose up with a clipboard and deposited her on the table. "I'm going to do business"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She means making people cry." Carol translated casually with a grin before looking around at the rest of the group. Steve was boring, and Thor would probably be asking a shit ton of questions that she would rather avoid. "Imma gonna join the science bros."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a dramatic flourish, she wandered towards the lab where Bruce and Tony had gone, in the hopes that she would be provided by something far more entertaining. Feet padding on metal, Carol swung the door to the lab open, her nose immediately swarmed with the smell of chemicals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, hey sparkles." Tony munched on something cheerfully. "Me and Brucie were just doing science." He twirled some kind of stick around in his hands and poked Bruce with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ow!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tony, maybe don't unleash the Hulk on a flying metal ship thousands of metres above the ground?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okie Dokie." Stark reached over the counter for a packet of blueberries and shook them out to her. "Blueberry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure." Carol shrugged."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Really</em>, Stark?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Annnndddddd here comes Captain Killjoy!" With a huge frown smothered over his face, he walked in with an air of 'are you fucking kidding me'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you have no concerns for safety?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhhh.... no? Want a blueberry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're <em>supposed</em> to be locating the Tesseract. Not endangering everyone on the ship."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, we will, don't sweat. We just gotta wait for J.A.R.V.I.S. to hack into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.S. juicy classified files first." Tony casually fiddled with his pokey-thingy, as if he'd stated he was going to buy ice cream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carol almost choked on her fruit. "Straight after J.A.R.V.I.S. does <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"C'mon, glowstick. Haven't you ever wondered what Fury's hiding?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carol stared at him. "I know a few of Fury's secrets. They stay buried for a reason."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's a spy, Carol. His secrets have secrets." Tony prodded the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah... but think about it guys." Bruce nervously pushed his glasses up his nose. "Loki stole the Tesseract after S.H.I.E.L.D. was looking into its energy sources. But what were they doing in the energy business anyway?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's a good question actually." She scratched the scar on her neck. "But I somehow doubt Fury's going to be happy when he finds out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're bothered by rules?" Steve asked incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As bizarre as it is according to my personality, occasionally yes." Carol snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But seriously, if they're hiding something, then it's gotta be hidden for a reason. If it's not for a bad reason, then it won't do any harm, right?" Bruce fidgeted with the edge of his sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just find the Tesseract." Steve sighed and walked out of the room, rubbing his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-=---=-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Goose's POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mrow." Goose sniffed the air in front of her, testing it for humans. Where <em>had</em> Carol gone? It wasn't usually this hard to track her, considering she had a different smell to most humans. But there were hundreds of interesting scents aboard the Helacarrier, and it was impossible to find Carol's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mrow?" Goose's ears perked up as she smelt vibranium. She could see a tall man with a reb, blue and white spangly uniform. Goose recognised this human from earlier - she thought she overheard his name was Steve. "Mrow!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scampered across the metal floor towards him. Maybe he would know where Carol had gone. Goose sniffed his boots for any unusual scents that could give away his previous location. Unfortunately, his feet were sweaty. They stank of anything but his surroundings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mrow!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh... uh... hi there kitty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goose's interest was suddenly captivated by the door in front of him. What treasures could lurk in there? "Mrow?" She scratched the metal and looked at Steve expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welp." The human sighed. "I was going to head in there anyway." Steve gripped the door and yanked it open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a thankful purr, Goose pawed into the room - a storage room, she could now see - and checked the air for curious scents. The strangest one floating around was the burning itch of energy that was dying to be let out. Goose couldn't place what it was, but it smelt very familiar. "Mrow!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goose scampered towards a crate, trying to locate the source, before coming to the dawning realisation that it was everywhere, clinging to the crates lining every wall and interval. Even so, the smell seemed to radiate from one point of the room where Steve was. Possibly, the smell could have been Steve, but all Goose had smelt on him earlier was sweat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Delicately pouncing towards him, Goose meowed as she Steve approach one of the crates with a frown scarred on his face. "Mrow?" She sniffed the box and growled. Inside lay a carefully crafted gun. Goose had spent enough time looking at Mar-Vell's work to know what this kind of weapon did - it was the kind that soldiers equipped when they were planning on slaughtering immense numbers of people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't planning on peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were planning on war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why did I make that so fucking suspenseful ughhhhhhhh</p>
<p>I was supposed to write another POV but I'm tired and it isn't working for now. I've redrafted the chapter and am working on chapter 6 now my dudes</p>
<p>PS: yes you will be seeing some more of Goose in this fic don't worry</p>
<p>edits: spelling, grammar, wording, etc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. lmao yeet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shit goes down and bitches get yeeted</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FUCK YOU MANDALORIAN SEASON 2</p><p>also if you hate writer's block and you know it clap your hands</p><p>*claps aggressively*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Loki's POV </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for your cooperation." Natalia Romanova turned her back and stalked out the room as silently as she had come in, giving him barely a shred of attention, as so many of his captors had.</p><p> </p><p>Loki rarely let anyone capture him willingly.</p><p> </p><p>It was humiliating, exhausting and delayed things considerably. </p><p> </p><p>And yet he had come without a complaint, with barely a fight. One might assume he had given up. Let his unfortunate battle end peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone who thought that was a fool; make no mistake. Loki was not one to quit such a task as this, especially with the threat of condemnation dangling over him. But there was nothing to fear; for he had a plan. A refined, elegant, sophisticated plan that would <em>certainly </em>not fail him.</p><p> </p><p>He picked himself up from the seat as his seiðr alerted him. It was almost time; the plan had been flung into motion. Loki winced at the suddenness of his movement. <em> Steady now</em>. Wouldn't want to aggravate the bruise further. </p><p> </p><p>A stab of pain tore through him as a smile shifted onto his lips involuntarily. Someone - or something - immeasurably angry had encountered the sceptre. So Romanoff's effort had failed, it appeared. In just a meagre quantity of time, the green of rage would shred through the beast and prompt devastation across the 'helacarrier', the director had put it.</p><p> </p><p>A roar echoed through the room as his smile slid further up his dreading face.</p><p> </p><p>-=---=-</p><p>
  <strong> Carol's POV </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Carols eyes widened as they saw the gaping scar running across the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Engine Three is down! I repeat, Engine Three is down!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Put on the suit." Stark nodded at Cap's words with an unexpected seriousness as the pair flew toward Engine Three.</p><p> </p><p>A roar echoed through the room, teamed with a surprised yelp. As she vaulted down, Carol's eyes snapped to the trail of broken metal as her ears focused on the steady patter of footsteps in the opposing direction. It wasn't a hard choice - the Hulk was headed exactly towards one of the hangers, where there would be dozens, if not hundreds, of agents working against whatever disaster had hit the 'carrier.</p><p> </p><p>Carol's feet pounded with force as her mind hovered over uncertainties. How long did it take for Bruce to come out of the Hulk? How much damage could she do to Bruce without hurting him? Could she hurt him? Would he hurt her? Or the other agents? At least some of his memories remained when he transformed, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ROAAARRRRRRRRR </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She skidded to a stop as the Hulk yelled at the fleeing pilots and ripped his way through a group of jets.<em> Now </em>Carol was pissed. These were fine jets, plus they cost <em>nine million </em>to make. It was hard not to admire their beauty, and Bruce had shredded them like they were pieces of paper.</p><p> </p><p>He sniffed violently and turned to challenge her. "HULK SMASSSSHHHHHHH!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Carol raised her hand as she forced her heart to shut up. "Bruce, I know you're angry, but I need you to think straight okay? We're being attacked, and I need you to-"</p><p> </p><p>"HULK SMASH!" Carol was about to tell him she was lesbian, but she thought better of it as she narrowly ducked a crate of ammo that was tossed in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce charged. Forcing photons out of her fists, Carol blasted him as she slipped under a plane and rolled out the other side. If he was really such a tank, then he'd probably waste a minute trying to get over to her, judging from <em>size + strength = slow</em>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>THWACK</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The risk Carol took was calculated, but <em>man</em> was she bad at maths.</p><p> </p><p>Leaping off the floor as fractures of metal were hurled in her direction, she fisted a blast of energy into the Hulks face. How the hell did this guy calm down?</p><p> </p><p>"HULK DON'T LIKE GLOWY LADY!"</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, well no <em>shit</em>. A lot of people didn't like the 'glowy lady'. It was part of the freaking job. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, asshole!" Carol yelled at the top of her lungs as Bruce shifted towards a retreating agent. "Pick on someone your own strength!" Without waiting to check if he was looking at her, she heaved a plane into her hands and launched into the face of the brute, earning the reward of a very pissed roar.</p><p> </p><p>Flinging another jet at his chest, she had just the time to process the word '"Duck!" and roll to the left before a hammer swung past her ear.</p><p> </p><p>The cavalry had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Or rather: Asgardian Barbie Doll no#2 had arrived. </p><p> </p><p>A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.</p><p> </p><p>--=--=--</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Goose's POV </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A patter of footsteps came from the staircase, prompting Goose to prance through the door and straight into the enemy.</p><p> </p><p>Goose purred gently at the attackers. They were dressed in all black, with huge helmets and rifles pointing her way.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... its nothing. Just a cat." One of them sighed in relief. </p><p> </p><p>"We should get going. No telling when reinforcements are coming." </p><p> </p><p>"Agreed." A third nodded with them, faceless as the rest. "Let me just pet this cat first."</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously Kyle? You're gonna pet it now?"</p><p> </p><p>The third speaker knelt and stoked Goose gingerly. She looked up with huge eyes and rubbed her head in the man's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Awww... who's a good kitty?"</p><p> </p><p>Goose opened her mouth, unleashed the tentacles from her pocket dimension, and ate him, much to the shock of the intruders.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my fucking-"</p><p> </p><p>She glanced up and hissed at them. They screamed and began to shoot bullets in her direction. Now <em>this</em> made Goose <em>very</em> angry. In response to the attack, she ate them all too.</p><p> </p><p>At this very moment, Coulson opened the door and hurried in. "Goose! Where did they go?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mrow." She burped and vomited a gun out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*is still clapping from earlier* oh hi there</p><p>this chapter is a load of shit but here take it, my brain is stupid and if I don't publish it now it'll probably sit here unused for another few months or so.</p><p>Was I weaving references that Loki was captured and tortured and mind-controlled by Thanos?</p><p>Well obviously.</p><p>These notes are brought to you by Loki Tumblr :)</p><p>Has the Mandalorian bought me severe depression? Yes.</p><p>WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE FIX IT FICS?????</p><p>*rolls onto floor and cries* I don't have the emotional or physical energy to write anything but I did it for you guys and you guys only</p><p>also if you want anything to happen then please give me ideas and I'll see what I can do</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>